


Desires

by darkling2222



Category: Split (2016), Split-Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, It's not erotic it's just sexual violence, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underaged Oral sex, this is a dark one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling2222/pseuds/darkling2222
Summary: Marcia will do anything if it means survival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of tried to start with Dennis’s perspective and move to Marcia’s as we go so my apologies if it comes off a titch disjointed! Thanks for reading!

“There’s a crumb on your shirt!” Dennis’s voice is pinched, cradling his head in his hands with a frustrated sigh, “Can you please take it off?”

“It’s-- it’s alright, I don’t mind.” Marcia tries to keep her voice even and nonthreatening, her parents had always taught her to be polite and more importantly she doesn’t want him mad at her. She slips off her sweater and crosses her arms in front of her. His eyes go wide at the sight of her rose pink bra but he tears his gaze away. 

“I’m trying to be good.” Dennis looks up at her intensely, needing her to understand. His words are as close as he can get to an apology. 

Marcia realizes suddenly that this could be her way out: He had wanted her to dance when they first got here, maybe if she just gave him what he wanted from the beginning… It was now or never. 

She reaches out and takes his hand gently in hers. Dennis freezes with her touch, suddenly on high alert and watching her every moment but her eyes stay modestly downturned, shy and soft. He’s desperate for control and she had noticed that he only ever got aggressive when he lost it so she tries to present herself as submissive, no threat to his power as she continues. 

“I know… but we all have urges. We all have…” Marcia’s eyes flick up to his and he feels an electric connection when her dark eyes meet his, “Desires.” He stares at her, mesmerized, but he shakes his head sharply, trying to return to focus. He can practically hear Patricia scolding him for talking to this girl about anything as sinful as desires. 

“No, no, the others don’t feel like this, they don’t.”

“Then they must not understand how difficult it is, how hard it is to be good.” Marcia pulls his hand into her lap, shifting closer to him, gentle, sympathetic. “I know it’s hard, I have desires too.”

“You do?” his voice drops to a conspiratorial whisper. She nods with another shy smile, stuttering slightly as she continues. Marcia crafts herself to be as nonthreatening as possible, not pursuing, just offering consent. It sickens her to think that she’s doing this, trying seduce the man that had kidnapped them but she’s running out of options 

“And… and I’ve had desires about you.” She looks back at him, playing the shy virgin girl. Dennis looks at her with the same shock of if she had just transformed into an alien beast, eyes about to bug out of his skull. 

“Y-you have?” she nods again

“Yeah, I think you’re really cute.” Marcia curls in a little on herself like she’s embarrassed to be confessing this to him. It’s easy to act nervous when you’re already fearing for your life. “And you have lovely eyes.” She continues, reaching her hand out, fingertips brushing across his jawline before moving up to gently remove his glasses. Her hands shake but she hopes it could be attributed to the nervousness of a love confession. 

“And it’s not bad if we both want it, right?” she moves closer to him, their knees touching and he tries to think of something to say, anything but he just stares at her tongue tied. “Do you want to kiss me?” she glances away as if she had lost the nerve to look at him directly, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ears. Dennis is silent and Marcia’s afraid she has overstepped, made him angry, and she backpedals. 

“I--I would understand if you didn’t want to, I mean, I’m not as pretty as Claire... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anythi-" He finally gets his wits about him and cuts her off, words stumbling in their urgency.  
“No, I want to. I do.” She smiles an excited little smile and he’s floored all over again

“Okay.” She leans in, closing her eyes but she waits for him to kiss her first. Control was important and she was always careful to make sure he knew he had it. Suddenly they’re connected, her soft lips against his and his mind seems to blur. Dennis is not a good kisser, tongue clumsy in her mouth, and she wouldn’t be surprised if this was his first but he mimics her motions and learns quickly. Disgust churns in her stomach and rises in her throat but in truth, the kissing is easier than the seduction. She’s played enough spin the bottle and kissed enough boys that she doesn’t care about that this is almost routine. She knows the steps and executing them is muscle memory. 

Dennis can feel her arms wrapping up around his neck, embracing him and he shyly does the same, arms circling her slender waist, hands nervous on her body. Her body is pressed against his, soft and warm. He could easily kiss her forever but after minutes that feel like seconds she breaks it off, drawing a panting breath, smiling. Marcia is so pretty and she’s even prettier when she smiles, it’s a shot of euphoria to know that he was what had made her smile. She rests her head gently on his shoulder as they catch their breath. All contact that she makes is calculated, purposeful, he has to like her and she has to act like she likes him. 

“Was that okay?” he asks nervously and Marcia answers with another glowing smile. She crafts her expression into rapture, like his kiss had been a religious experience. She’s too nervous to put much subtlety into her performance but he doesn’t seem to notice. 

“It was great, you were great.” He smiles back bashfully, some of the tension dropping from his shoulders. His smile is a godsend, proof that she might live another day. “Do, do you want to go again?” Dennis nods and kisses her again, a little more certain this time. She leans into him, practically on his lap. She can feel his straining cock, hard and hot against her thigh. Marcia’s never been happier to have given a guy a boner and she has to crush the hysterical laughter that bubbles into her throat at this realization. His hands shyly move over the curve of her hips and waist and it takes every shred of willpower to keep from pushing his hands off of her. 

She can’t kiss all night and the faster this is over the better, if she gets him off maybe this will be over. 

She moves down, brushing her fingers across the bulge in his slacks, breaking the kiss. She forces herself to look into his blue eyes, reaching her other hand up to cup his cheek. “Do you want me to touch you?” his eyes are wide and he nods. She moves off of his lap and gets down on her knees in front of him. 

She replays the same words over and over, _anything to survive, anything to survive_ as she unzips his pants. He pulls his pants down, his cock thick and inches from her face. She looks over to his legs instead and she has to keep her face calm, suppressing her reaction at seeing that his skin had been scrubbed red and raw, another unsettling symptom of OCD. She strokes her fingers very gently down his shaft, gathering her strength to do this. 

It’s disgusting and humiliating and when she puts her lips around his head she wants to throw up but this will keep her alive and that’s what matters. At least he’s not inside her, at least she got to choose this action. It might be painful but at least she is orchestrating it, some tiny degree of control. 

Marcia shuts her eyes, trying to block out everything, she can hear his breath coming fast and labored, moaning. She feels his hand stroking down her curly hair as she moves her lips up and down his cock. She is even prettier on her knees, Marcia is all his. She wants to do this, asked for it, she wants him. No one ever had before and it feels so good. Her dark eyes are shut but Dennis wants to see her, see the desire she had for him.

“Look at me,” the words are strained, his fingers tangled in her hair. She looks up at him, focusing on the space between his eyes to keep from looking anywhere else on his face, to avoid the glazed lust in his eyes, his mouth open and gasping. She can feel his cock throbbing against her tongue.

Marcia thanks her lucky stars that it was short, he barely lasted three minutes. There was no warning and the force of it makes her jerk away, coughing. She had never done this before, it hurts, burning her throat and she coughs and coughs. He pulls his pants back up and he kneels next to her, his hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Marcia nods, slowly recovering. She hates the taste of him, hot and salty and so horrible. She feels tears burning in the back of her eyes, all she wants to do is curl up and cry. “Come on,” he says standing and waiting for her to follow. She stands up slowly, watching him like a hawk. 

Dennis opens the door of the cell, holding it open for her and her heart leaps. _Maybe he’s going to let her go!_ He leads her down a tunnel hallway, wherever they are it must be underground. Marcia follows behind him silently, trying to absorb as much information as she could. They reach the end of the hallway and he opens another door. Her heart drops when she sees that it’s just a bathroom. Dennis opens the medicine cabinet and gets out an unopened toothbrush. He opens the package and hands it to her.

“Here, you’re dirty.” He explains gruffly and her heart sinks sickeningly to the bottom of her stomach. He’s never going to let her out, she’s going to die here, they’re all going to die here. Marcia just stares blankly at he’s offering her, hot tears welling up in her eyes.

“Take it.” He says, brows furrowing at her tears. She swallows heavily, finally managing a watery smile.

‘Thank you, Dennis. Thank you, this is very nice of you.” She takes it numbly, wiping her eyes and stepping in front of the sink. Marcia brushes the taste of him out of her mouth, taking her time as she tries to decide what to do next. She sets the toothbrush on the sink, turning back to him and he guides her back to the cell with his hand on her back. Marcia knows she should bolt, take her chance and run but she is so tired and she’s sure if she tries to escape he’ll only do something worst to her. 

He opens the door to her room and she walks back in without a fight but Dennis lingers in the doorway. 

“Thank you.” Dennis says suddenly and awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably on his feet as he tries to thank her. He tries to think of something more romantic but he can’t come up with anything. Marcia looks back at him, her eyes still wet and red. 

“Will you let us go? Please?” she asks, voice cracking. His brows furrow, he doesn’t want to see her like this, crying and begging. It’ll ruin it. 

“I’m sorry.” He answers shortly, shutting the door.

Marcia sits down on the edge of the bed and at first all she feels is numb but her emotions rise in her throat. The realization of what has happened, and worst then that how much she had failed, fully hits her and all she can do is sob.


End file.
